


Unexpected

by MrLibrocubicularist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLibrocubicularist/pseuds/MrLibrocubicularist
Summary: No one saw it coming. It was totally unexpected and left them reeling with confusion. But this unlikely pair sure has knacks for blowing their minds out of proportion. //1886 compilation of loosely connected ficlets. (sporadic updates)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Miura Haru
Kudos: 35





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Amano Akira. I only own the plot and the OCs that may appear.
> 
> NOTE: I seriously don't know how to do the tagging here. 'Nyway, don't judge. I like odd pairings. hahahaha.
> 
> WARNING: OOC-ness, 1886, mild violence, morbid thoughts, wrong grammar (because English is not my first language), typographical error, bad attempt at humour. I tried.
> 
> SUMMARY: No one saw it coming. It was totally unexpected and left them reeling with confusion. But this unlikely pair sure has knacks for blowing their minds out of proportion. //1886 compilation of ficlets

Being involved with the strongest mafia famiglia, becoming the strongest hitman, got cursed and turned into an infant, knowing secrets that will blow minds out of proportions, being sent ten years to the future, Reborn wanted to say nothing surprises him anymore. Nothing can make him stop, stare and question what the universe has come up to, again, because let's be honest, he have an interesting life filled with eccentric yet amusing people that he sometimes –always—want to bury six feet under. Nothing fazes the infant tutor. But it seems like he was wrong.

Squinting, Reborn wondered if he was caught in an illusion created by the enemy but quickly dismissed the idea as swiftly as it came. He wasn't called the strongest arcobaleno for nothing. Plus dealing with Viper –excuse him, Mammon—he picked up a thing or two when it comes to illusions. And this, he was certain, was no illusion.

Laid on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, the ex-prefect of said school and the strongest guardian of Vongola's 10th Generation was peacefully dozing off, a serene expression on his normally expressionless face. But this rare show of expression from Hibari Kyoya was not what caught Reborn off guard.

No. It was the presence of the person Reborn never thought would be involved with the ever reclusive and blood thirsty cloud guardian. A person Reborn knew very well.

Miura Haru, the odd girl who loudly proclaimed her love for his former student five years ago, the girl who likes sweets and cosplaying, the loud, always smiling girl that was friends with almost everyone, was curled up on the cloud guardian's side, also asleep. Well, 'curled up' was calling it lightly because the girl was practically half on top of the cloud guardian.

This made the ex-arcobaleno's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

He didn't know the two had this kind of relationship. He wasn't even sure this unlikely pair are friends. And he was sure no one knew nor noticed this kind of development blooming between these two.

Curiosity replaced the bewilderment he felt seconds ago.

If the two standing next to each other in a respectable distance raise enough questions from the people who knew them, imagine the reactions of the Vongola family when they see the resident lone wolf and the ever bubbly mechanic looking cosy with each other.

Reborn smirked at the thought, eyes flashing a mischievous evil glint.

It would be another entertaining sight to see. Not to mention, a couple of ammunition for blackmailing (not that Reborn would quickly resort to that tactic, threats are his forte but one should never ignore when opportunity comes knocking on your door, right?).

Tugging the brim of his fedora down, the hitman called as Reborn turned around and went towards the door, lips still sporting the devilish smirk that looked out of place on his baby face.

Really, if he was a creature incapable of quickly processing information he stumbled upon, it would take minutes or perhaps an hour for everything to sink in and the cloud guardian would have noticed him gawking (not that he gawked, nope, never) but he was not and he had to go before they notice his presence, especially the cloud guardian. He was not in the mood to fight.

And he really didn't want to ruin the moment.

Turning his head, Reborn glanced at the odd pair before closing the door.

Life really had its unexpected turns. And he wondered where this development will lead to and how will it affect the rest of the family.

Well, he'll just wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in ff.net.


End file.
